


爱邻人

by inverse_p



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, 幻影以奥尔什方的外表出现
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse_p/pseuds/inverse_p
Summary: 英雄之死
Relationships: Fray Myste & Warrior of Light





	爱邻人

**Author's Note:**

> 有一些光之战士水仙（幻影/光）倾向。有一段幻影in奥尔什方。

他快死了。  
火炮贯穿了腹腔、左腿骨折、肋骨断了三四根，他从飞空艇上摔下来，右手脱臼了。更要命的是，他的以太枯竭，视野里的一切都在变慢、变黑。光之战士忧虑地想，阿莉塞还在飞空艇上，她没被甩下来，但这种武器——这种毒药，她也撑不了多久了。  
他很快就没精力担忧了。英雄喘了口气，拖着腿爬到旁边一棵枯树下，勉强算是坐下来，他再艰难地呼吸了几口气，不用摸就知道，肋骨的碎片扎破了脏器。  
此时，在发黑视野的边缘，一个蓝色头发的精灵出现了。此人有一双和他的父兄一样的蓝眼睛——他竟然还记得这双眼睛的颜色，真稀奇，他觉得明明已经忘记了它们，又或是接近死让他灵敏起来，能闻到其他死者的气息。  
“我没想到……”他缓慢地眨眼，手没什么力气，搭在那位已逝的骑士手里。  
旁边的人开口接话，他们异口同声：“会先看见我。”“会先看见你。”  
靠在草垛上的人愣了片刻，那些逸散的精力像是回到了他身体里，伤者侧了侧脸，但很快又扭了回来，他用一种轻微的力道捏了捏对方的手指，哑然失笑：“果然是这样吗？”  
使用着他旧友的外表的另一位老朋友耸耸肩，一种完全不像这两位旧友中任意一位的轻快表情掠过他的额头：“当然，还能有谁呢？”精灵顿了顿，以一种自然的姿态抚摸躺着的人发冷的颈侧，“我指望你能开心点，毕竟……”他想了想，蓝眼睛滑向另一侧，“毕竟，你的确说得对，那样不太礼貌。”  
对方凝视着他，等着他重新看向自己：“这样也不太礼貌。”  
“得了吧，”精灵翻了翻眼睛，这下完全不像这副外表的主人了，“你刚刚不是挺开心的。”  
那点由于惊讶获得的活力又重新消散了，伤者没接话，把目光移开了。  
“就算你不情愿，你接下来也得跟我过了。”对方耸耸肩，用精灵的声音说，“你答应过许多人一起旅行，哪一次都没能……但你躲不开我。这可是件大好事，无论你想要和谁一起旅行，我都能帮你实现。”他的音调低沉下去，虽然数年没有听到过，但他对话的人仍能从嗓音里察觉说话人的心情。  
“我情愿是你。”濒死者温和地说，又捏了捏精灵的手指，“我没什么可向你隐瞒的。”  
他的自爱这下看起来有点不自在了，一边去按伤者腹部被撕裂的创口，一边嘟囔道：“当然了，你也瞒不住我……”  
伤者在麻木的痛苦中似乎感到了一点凉意，但这种程度的失血已经让所有急救的努力无济于事，他又艰难地摇摇头，冲对方咧嘴。  
于是幻觉中的老朋友托着他的后脑勺，让他躺在地上，自己重新变回和地上的英雄同样的面貌。  
幻影说：“恐怕，一切都要玩完了。”  
他很赞同。一切肯定是要玩完了，那种无论谁都会被毁灭的武器，生来就是准备让一切玩完用的。而他已经是仅剩的英雄了。  
幻影说：“哎，海德林在干什么？祂这算是玩忽职守吧。”  
英雄在内心点头。行星意志仍一言不发。  
幻影说：“当然，我觉得没什么不好的。一切本来就会玩完的。我看，你也算不上失败了——不过要是像第七灵灾那时候一样，没人记得你，倒是好得很，至少没人会骂你。”  
挨骂又怎么样？他想，反正他死了，爱谁骂谁骂吧，至少让活着的人心里好受点。  
幻影盯着他：“……你还是这德行。”  
当然，英雄坦然地想，以太流失已经让他意识不清，他想，我最后和我自己在一起，这也算是孤独终老，这个笑话没能逗笑他——他没精力笑了，只发出一点气声。  
幻影长吁短叹：“结果最后你也没有痊愈……这对我来说倒是件好事，唉，恐怕也不是好事吧。”他看着对方逐渐失焦的眼睛，亲吻濒死者的额头，“那又怎么样？我们用不着在乎这个了。”  
幻影也躺下来，这下他们——他自己的肩膀挨着肩膀，头挨着头，脚挨着脚。  
他们并肩躺着，凝望着枯树间的天空——仍然是碧蓝的天空。  
不出十分钟，英雄就死了。这个英雄、一切头衔的主人，伟人、罪人、病人，他一个人死去，就和他一个人来一样。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 真不是故意的，我也不知道谁指使我这么写的，俺也不认为这俩角色可以互相替代，私密马赛捏。


End file.
